History
Historia There are eleven eras in Globos. The later eight eras are well document and feature a rich history, while the first three eras are not well known. Era of Man Very little is known of this era. All that is known is that men were the primary inhabitants of this land. Rise of the Gods The God(s) unleashed their revenge upon the inhabitants of Globos. It is unclear why the old God(s) sought revenge, but society holds on by the remains of a broken humanity. Men scatter to far-flung safe holds to avoid the wrath of gods. The Abysmal Era Civilization has been destroyed. History has been lost. Men attempt, and fail to rebuild. The God(s) mysteriously vanish and the inhabitants of Globos finally have a chance. The Uncanny Aeon- 0 to 239 star cycles Finally civilization is established. Without the constant threat of destruction, culture can blossom. History is being written and recorded. The inhabitants of Globos rediscover the world that was. This era marks the start of recorded history- 0 Star Cycles. The Ages of Karma- 240 to 319 star cycles In 236 sc a mad sorcerer discovers magic, Hurrah! Shamans and tribal leaders are the first known "users", but as the scientific research progresses many more unlock their hidden powers. This era sees a great shift from the unbridled use of raw magic to scholarly, controlled uses of magics. Institutions are created around the belief that anyone- with enough training- can use these mystical powers grated by the God(s). The Bloodshed Ages- 320 to 669 star cycles Disaster! Not everyone is blessed with mystical powers, and those that are abuse their power. As discontent reaches a peak, wars breakout between those with powers and those without powers. Cities fight cities, races fight races, neighbor fights neighbor. While this is a era of great turmoil, strong leaders arise. Many of whom reach a cult like following. Era of Rapprochement- 670 to 909 star cycles With wars still fresh in the minds of the masses, magic users are blamed for the past era. Magic users flee this aggression and go underground. Peace is fostered on the charred remains of Globos and nations begin to develop. At the end of this era equality is restored, however, some stigmas never really go away. The Age of Dreams- 910 to 1039 star cycles The major governments need to ensure that the Bloodshed Ages can never happen again, so they establish rules to lay the foundations for future generations. In doing this, nations develop a strong sense of nationalism and rapidly expand. The cult like following developed in the Bloodshed Eras begin to form a religion. The Glass Aeon- 1040 to 1189 star cycles The peace created is strained, at any moment the world feels ready to fight again. Inhabitants seek solace in their new found religions. Nations compete with other nations to expand markets. While minor fights breakout, most are too afraid of what a large war could cause. The Diamond Era- 1190 to 1359 star cycles The nations meet and agree on a truce. A unified religion is adopted across the lands. People seeking riches, religion, and/or glory begin to set out and explore the world. Motivated to become the heroes of the era, adventuring parties form. This is an era of prosperity. Modern era- 1360 to 1420 star cycles This era is predominately peaceful, however tensions are beginning to rise. Powerful nations pull the strings while cult leaders lurk in the shadows and manipulate politics in their own way. A bohemian style of life is encouraged for the able-bodied and strong of heart. Those that cannot, or do not wish to live that way, develop cities and countries with rich culture. Life on the road is not meant for everyone, and only the strongest will make it on the road alone.